ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiaki Morisawa/Relationships
1st Year Students Tetora Nagumo :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. He finds Chiaki's clinginess overbearing, as well as his love for tokusatsu. Though it is shown he respects him to a certain degree. Hajime Shino : Tomoya Mashiro : Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. Chiaki was the one to drag Midori to both Ryuseitai and the Basketball Club, and Midori only accepted joining both groups because of his constant pestering. Being together in both their club and unit, Midori is the one most directly subjected to Chiaki's hotbloodedness and whims—which mentally exhausts the boy on top of being unmotivated in the first place. He finds Chiaki's clingyness and constant hugging a nuisance. :Midori does his best to speak as politely as possible to all his upperclassmen, but Chiaki is one of the only upperclassmen who he can sometimes be rude to, often speaking in a very rough manner towards him. Chiaki even comments on this in Orihime and Hikoboshi and Sweet Halloween: "I was a little nervous you might not care about me, since you always act so harshly towards me, but in the end, you really do love me as a comrade!" :While their personalities appear to be opposite at a glance, Kuro has stated in Tough Guy that Midori resembles how Chiaki was in the past. Subaru made a similar comment, stating in Climax that the two sort of resemble each other. :In order to drag him to morning practice, Chiaki often picks Midori up from his house. He also sometimes comes over to visit him on a day off.Midori's Supernova Event Course (Normal) He does this often enough that Chiaki became close with Midori's parents, to which Midori felt threatened by, as it may mean his peace at home would be ruined. By autumn, Midori warns him not to come over to his house anymore, and it seems like Chiaki had listened to him, since in Scroll of the Elements, he did not pick Midori up from his home for the day of the performance. :In Sweet Halloween, Midori notices that something is off about Chiaki due to him not being as hotblooded and clingy as he normally is. He ends up being right; Chiaki is terrified of monsters and can't handle Halloween, and he was trying his best to cover up that "weakness" of his. When Midori's suspicions were confirmed, he started teasing him about it as a way to get back at Chiaki for constantly pushing him (and the other Ryuseitai members) into doing hero-related things. However, it is also shown that he simply thinks that Chiaki's "weakness" is a natural thing to have. :In Senpai Turned Into a Dog?!, Midori mistakes Daikichi for Chiaki, thinking he had turned into a dog. When he hears that the health department is coming over to take care of a stray dog problem within the academy premises, he panics, and runs away carrying Daikichi with him (Midori calls him "doggie-senpai"). After that, he starts to express his concerns towards Chiaki's constant fussing over others instead of worrying about his own situation. By the end of the story, he finds out it was Subaru's pet dog all along. Tori Himemiya : Shinobu Sengoku :Member of the same unit, RYUSEITAI. Compared to the other first years in RYUSEITAI, Shinobu does not seem to be as bothered by Chiaki's hot blooded-ness. Mitsuru Tenma : Yuta Aoi : Tsukasa Suou : Sora Harukawa : 2nd Year Students Subaru Akehoshi : Hokuto Hidaka : Makoto Yuuki : Souma Kanzaki : Adonis Otogari : Natsume Sakasaki : Anzu : Koga Oogami : Ritsu Sakuma : Mao Isara : Yuzuru Fushimi : Arashi Narukami : Mika Kagehira : Jun Sazanami : Ibara Saegusa : 3rd Year Students Eichi Tenshouin : Keito Hasumi : Kaoru Hakaze : Izumi Sena : Shu Itsuki : Madara Mikejima :It's implied in Wisteria that some of his quirks and habits as well as his "You can do it" phrase were the result of Madara's influence on him, explaining why their personalities and attitudes can sometimes be similar. Kuro Kiryu : Wataru Hibiki : Kanata Shinkai : Rei Sakuma : Nazuna Nito : Leo Tsukinaga : Tsumugi Aoba : Hiyori Tomoe : Nagisa Ran : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Seiya Hidaka : Other Old Lady :He knows an old lady living in the neighborhood around the school, whom he often visits. She treats him like her grandchild, offering him pastries and tea whenever he visits her.Cat Searching - 1 & 2 Sources Category:Relationships